Letters to Tess
by lunaNtess
Summary: Its been 4 months sents Sasuke and Tess left the leaf village, when Tess gets a letter from home. ocXSas ocXnar


**This is a new story wrote by Luna and Tess! It's sad and happy all at the same time! Hope you like it!**

_Dear Tess,_

_It's been four weeks since you left Konaha. It's been a little lonely without you here. Sasuke too. I don't think I've left my room much at all. But, I know that everyone's been training hard. Naruto has been working with Master Jirayia some more and Rock Lee's leg is practically healed so he's back to normal. Even Sakura. Lady Tsunade has been teaching her. It kind of leaves me left out ya know? Well you too, I guess. I mean, even Sasuke has Orichimaru to train under... As much as I hate that. I was thinking about having Kakashi train me more. But I haven't been able to find him. It's frustrating. How have you been? What's going on with you? I don't even know why I'm asking you this. I may never get a reply back. But I'm writing this more as a way to tell you what you're missing out on. I really want you to come back. I miss you. Naruto has been staying over at my place more often. I feel like I need the company. And Celeste is going insane. She's lost a lot of weight and she's got a fever right now. Tsunade has had Sakura looking after her. But of course I go and visit her every day. Besides all the sad things, some good things have happened. I've tried being more friendly with people and as hard as it was; I went shopping with Sakura the other day. It was weird. And yesterday, Naruto took me out for ramen! I know it doesn't sound like much but it meant a lot to me! I can't wait to see you again! The first thing I'll do is hug you. Then maybe punch you. Then hug some more. And then I'll take you out for ramen! I'm sorry this letter is so long. I just have a lot to tell you! I'm anxious to hear back from you! I wanna hear about everything you have been doing! How's Sasuke? When I see him, I'm going to pound him. But then I'll hug him. I miss him to but not as much as I miss you. Tell him I said hi! Well I guess I better be going. Sorry I'm leaving so soon. I'm going to train. I'll write to you again soon!_

_I love you Sis._

_Love,_

_Luna_

_P.S. Everyone is anxious for you to come home so please, come back soon._

Tess read the letter over and over again. She sat on her bed thinking about her friend's words.

"I'm sorry Luna," she whispered as tears started to stream down her face. She missed Luna dearly. She missed her mother. She missed Naruto. She missed Kakashi. She even missed Sakura.

"Tess what's wrong?" Sasuke said and came into the room. He sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Luna wrote me a letter…" she sniffled.

"Does she know where we are?" Sasuke stiffened.

"No… she sent a bird"

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Tess laid her head on her boy friend's shoulder and sighed.

"My mom's sick…"

"You wanna go home?"

Tess looked at Sasuke, his eyes were so dark but kind. He only looked at her this way. With everyone else he was cold and distant but with Tess he let his guard down a little. She shook her head.

"No Sasuke I could never leave you, we came together and we will leave together… and you're not done training yet" she smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her.

"Sasuke?" a voice said from the doorway. Sasuke pulled back and looked at the doorway.

"Yes Kabuto?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Orichimaru wants you" Kabuto said.

"I'll be there in a minute"

"Best not keep him waiting"

"Yes Kabuto" Sasuke said. With that Kabuto left the two teenage lovers alone once again.

"I'm sorry about your mom… Did she mention how Naruto was?" Sasuke asked.

"He's fine… he worried and wants us to come home. Everyone does."

"I cant do that"

"You mean WE cant do that?"

"Right" he smiled.

"More training?" Tess asked.

"Ya…"

"Go I'll be fine" she smiled her best at him.

"All right… I'll see you later" he said and leaned in kissing her again. Then he reluctantly pulled back when he heard Kabuto yell his name.

"Bye" Sasuke said and walked out of the room.

"Love you" Tess whispered.

After sitting in the room for a long wile Tess got to her feet. She grabbed a notebook and headed out side. There were some tall trees that surrounded the hide out. She claimed up one and sat in a branch.

"_Dear Luna, I got your letter today, it made me cry you have no idea how much I miss you, I miss everyone. I miss going on pointless missions with Kakashi, I miss picking on  
>Sakura, I miss going out for Raman runs with Naruto, I miss hugging my mother, but most of all Luna, I miss you. I miss our all-nighers, when we used to talk about the boys we liked. I miss drinking Mosters and eating candy with you. Its like there is a hole in my heart, scratch that its like half my heart is torn and missing. And the half you don't have belongs to Sasuke. I know you don't understand why I left but it was for the best. I couldn't make him go through this alone. Although we both know I don't agree with him I couldn't let him leave. Not just for him but for, I cant live without him. It's not possible. He needs me, and I need him. I hope one day you will understand. I hope everyone understands. As for coming home I can't. At least not now, but you don't have to worry about me okay? Sasuke takes good care of me. He makes sure that the creeps we live with don't bother me. When we first moved in Orichimaru gave us separate rooms, but Sasuke doesn't use his he sleeps with me in mine. Please don't be mad at him he didn't take me away. He told me to stay but I wouldn't. And although he doesn't say it I know he misses you guys too. I'm sorry everyone is training without you; I think you should ask Kakashi, I wish I could train with him. I haven't trained in weeks! I may start up again. Sasuke trains all day every day and when he's not training he's with me. But I'm gunna stop writing now this tree I'm sitting in is starting to hurt my ass. I love and miss you all. ~Love T."<em>

Tess wrote down in her notebook. When she was done she tore out the page and put it in an envelope. She wrote Luna's name and a number one on the out side and stuck it inside the notebook. She wasn't going to send it; she didn't want anyone to know were they were but she wanted to write back. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. Nearly asleep she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Tess! Tess! Were are you!" he yelled. He soon ran underneath her tree. She dropped down beside him.

He looked at her then took her in his arms.

"I thought you left," he whispered.

"Sasuke? I would never leave! I told you that," Tess laughed and hugged him back.

"I thought you changed your mind…"

"Never"

"What were you doing out here?" he asked her and gestured toward the notebook.

"Writing"

"Your not going to write her back are you?" Sasuke asked censured.

"I wont send it"

"Lets go inside" he smiled at her the way she loved and took his hand.

"Okay Sasuke kun" Tess smiled and fallowed him. Tess was in love with him, ever cents they were little Tess always loved him. And when they were put on the same squad in ninja school it made her fall deeper. He was always there for her. And eventually he felt the same about her. Although he didn't admit it until they were almost fifteen. But one he was he couldn't get out. Loving her wasn't an choice it was a demand he couldn't refuse.

When Sasuke told her he was leaving she demanded to come with him. They weren't together yet but they loved each other. And after lots of begging he let her come.

"Tess?" Sasuke asked and waved a hand in front of her face bring her out of her daydream.

"Yes Sasuke?" she laughed.

"Your were out in lala land again."

"Oh sorry"

"Its okay" Sasuke said. He had noticed ever cents they had gotten here she had acted different. She used to smile all the time but now she rarely did.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sasuke whispered as they sat down at the foot of their bed.

"I'm fine Sasuke no need to worry about me." Tess said and tried to smile.

"Alright…" he said.

**Later that night**

"Tess we missed you so much!" Luna said. Behind Luna stood everyone from the village, smiling and welcoming her home.

"I missed you too!" Tess yelled and hugged her best friend. Then the seen changed… it turned dark and lighting struck.

"We missed you" Luna said again but her voice was distorted.

"Luna?" Tess said and looked at Luna's face. It seemed to be disintegrating.

"You waited to long Tess you waited and we died you cant take it back Tess you lost us forever" Luna's distorted voice said.

"Luna!" Tess yelled and grabbed Luna by the arms but it was too late, as soon as she squeezed her arms the poofed into dust. Then everyone poofed. One by one Tess ran to her friends and tried to ask them why but they fell apart in her grasp.

"Help me some body help me!" Tess screamed.

She sat up in bed panting in a cold sweat.

"Tess are you okay?" Sasuke asked sitting up next to here.

"Sasuke" Tess breathed his name and buried her face into his chest.

**Thank you for reading our story! We will write more as soon as we can! Thanks again! And peace be with you!**


End file.
